


mother knows best

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael and Luke were (trying to) bake, under Karen’s supervision. Things didn’t always go as planned.





	mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Christmas baking, parental supervision”. Sequel to [when parents collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069264).

“No, dear that’s not –” Karen said. Michael didn’t hear the rest, because he completely shattered the egg in his hands, shell breaking into tiny pieces.

“Fuck!” he swore, ignoring Karen’s glare. He could hear Luke chuckle from across the kitchen. “As if you’re doing any better,” he retorted. 

They were each making a Christmas cake, and because they were competitive fuckers, there would be a blind tasting by their dads, as well as Ashton and Calum. 

At least they’d done the pieces for a gingerbread house together without too much fighting. Michael _couldn’t wait_ to assemble it the next day.


End file.
